


Pricefield Max Caulfield x Chole Price One shots

by mannypanic13



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, FxF, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: Uploaded also on Quotev and TumblrFrist chapter I wrote before Chapter five came out so it's my own ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded also on Quotev and Tumblr  
> Frist chapter I wrote before Chapter five came out so it's my own ending

I sat on Chloe’s bed thinking about what had happened the last few months. I watched Chloe died again from Jefferson. I never thought he could have been involved in this. I was drugged over and over, being Jefferson’s ‘model’ for him against my will. I nearly died but then I found my escape, I found hope. Maybe I can save Chloe. The picture I took with Warren. I nearly screamed with joy but, I had to stay quiet in case Jefferson was somewhere near. I wasn’t sure what time of day it was. But I focused on the picture and used whatever energy I had left in me to go back to that night and warned Chloe. At first, it was hard to tell Chloe because she just wanted to get in there and find Nathan but I made her stop. I told her everything at what happened to me and her future. She was shocked at first but then even more pissed off then she was. It was hard to bring Jefferson down. Cops were involved of course, and we were okay. We were saved. And after all that I lost my time traveling ability.

That super hurricane never came. I guess that meant Chloe and I save Arcadia Bay. I guess we made a pretty good superhero team even though no one really knows the full of it but, that’s okay.

As of right now, I’m relaxing thinking about the next picture I could take for my photography class. Which we got a new teacher, Ms. Lynch is her name. She’s pretty cool. She’s not a well know photographer but she still does amazing work.  
Kate is doing a lot better now. She’s back in school and she’s been smiling a lot more and everyone is nicer to her. I met her sisters; they thanked me for everything I did for her. 

Warren and Brooke got together, finally. I guess Warren realized he couldn’t date me. Warren and I are still close friends and we always talk about movies and such. I thanked him for saving both me and Chloe, he was confused but he smiled and said “No problem.”

David and Joyce are back together. David gave Chloe more space now and so they are kind of on an okay page, so less arguing and fewer headaches for Joyce. I’m happy everything worked out in the end.

We told Frank what happened to Rachel and it was hard telling him what happened. He broke down and Chloe held her tears as well. I never realized how much he cared for Rachel until then. Chloe and I stayed in touch with Frank to make sure he was doing all right. He found him a proper job still living in the same RV but he’s doing better.

“Hey SuperMax want to go to Two Whales?” Chloe smiled at me as she sat up in bed.

“I could go for their burger!” I grinned as I sat up quickly as I put on a dark blue plaid button-up shirt. You can say I started to dress more like Chloe and Rachel. I still wish I could have saved her but at least she’s watching over us. We would have been amazing friends.

“Hurry up Max! Or no kisses or cuddles!” Chloe yelled from downstairs.

Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, Chloe and I are together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows after chapter 5 instead of my own ending.  
> Also uploaded on Quotev and Tumblr

It was like a nightmare. I remember it clearly. I remember him drugging me. Most of it was a blur but I still remember when I gain consciousness. I remember the needle going in my neck, his yelling when I moved, the flashes of the cameras going off. The coldness, the feeling of the rubber gloves against my face or arm. I remember the music and his eyes. His eyes, they weren’t like they use to be. They were a lot scarier. They were eyes of the psycho. 

Mark Jefferson. He kidnapped me and killed Chloe in one world but I went back in time multiple times to save Chloe. And in the end, when I had a choice to save Arcadia Bay or save Chloe I choose Chloe. Does that make me a bad person?

Maybe a little selfish but, I don’t care. I love her.

You heard me right. I love Chloe Price.

It might not have had happened in this world but in my mind, they still happened. No one would understand if I spoke to someone about this. No one would understand, expect her. My best friend, the one I care for the most; Chloe. She helps me when I get the nightmares. I’m so glad I choose to save Chloe. I don’t know what I would do without her. 

We are traveling to Hollywood just like she wanted to with Rachel. We are doing it for her, for the dream she had. We might not become models but we will live in Hollywood for a while. I called my parents and told them what had happened well the hurricane part, not about the time-traveling powers I had gotten.

“Damn. It would be hella cool if you still had the time traveling powers again. Maybe we should experiment with you and see if we can get them back.” Chloe joked as she took a bite of her breakfast which was waffles and bacon. Which of course they weren’t as good as Blue Whales waffles.

“Uh yeah no,” I said as we started to joke around. I turned my head towards my window to see a deer. “Do you see that deer?” I asked Chloe.  
“What deer?” Chloe looked confused as she looked at the window.

The deer stood there staring at both Chloe and I. But, it was then when I noticed it was transparent. A ghost deer? It looked like the deer I always seen back in Arcadia Bay. Does that mean that deer was never real? It was telling me something.

“N-nevermind. My mind was playing with me.” I chuckled.

“You know Max you need your head checked out.” Chloe started to talk on and on about how I needed my head checked.  
The deer looked like it smiled and bowed her head at me. That was when I heard a voice.

“Keep her safe. Always be there for her. I’m sorry I wasn’t for her. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to really meet you, Max.”  
I gasped. Wait, was that Rachel Amber?  
“Are you okay, Max? You seem out of it.” Chloe asked as I waved her off.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just in my own little world at the moment.” I smiled at her as I promise Rachel I do just that for her and Chloe. “Oh, Chloe. I love you.”   
_______________________________________________________  
At the moment we are at a motel in San Francisco. It was only a 15 hour and 46-minute drive from Arcadia to Hollywood but, we were tired and decided to take a rest and sleep some. Lombard Plaza Motel, it was called. It wasn’t a five-star hotel/motel but, it will do for the night.

While Chloe and I were sleeping I started to toss and turn. The nightmares were attacking my dreams once again. I heard the clicking of the camera, the faint flashes. His laughter as he told me that I wasn’t going anywhere. His voice; it sounded more demonic. I felt the coldness of the floor as I lay there helplessly. I stared up at him pleading for him to stop. But he only laughs at me and started to take more pictures of me. I cried and cried until I heard a voice. It sounded so familiar, it was comforting.

“Max! Max!” Was that Chloe?  
“Wake up Max!”

I gasped for air as I sat up quickly. I guess I sat up too quickly because everything became dizzy for me.  
“Are you okay Max?” I turned my head to see Chloe. She was now fully sitting up next to me, her hand on my shoulder rubbing my back soothingly.

“It just the nightmares again, don’t worry,” I whispered as I set my head in my hands.  
“It was the nightmare you been having since you first had some sleep since the hurricane, Max. You toss and turn like crazy whimpering and crying, muttering in sleep. I’m worried Max.” Chloe’s face was full of worry. I wish I can make this better for her.

“It hasn’t been that long since then. Just give me a while and I’m sure the nightmares will go away. Even I have you to help me through them.” I smiled at her as I hugged her.

Her arms wrapped around me, “Of course I will be here for you. Always. I love you, Super Max.”


End file.
